1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, which are used to control display of information for calling driver's attention.
2. Description of the Related Art
ADAS (Advanced Driver Assistance Systems) for calling driver's attention is becoming popular at present. As applications of ADAS, there are LDW (Lane Departure Warning), FCW (Forward Collision Warning), PCW (Pedestrian Collision Warning), and so on. In ADAS, traveling environments such as white lines, a leading vehicle, a vehicle approaching from behind, pedestrians in the traveling direction, etc. are detected by a vehicle-loaded camera or a vehicle-loaded radar, for example, and information obtained from the detected data is displayed. The information is displayed on, e.g., a meter display, an HUD (Head-Up Display), an HMD (Head-Mounted Display or Helmet-Mounted Display), or Smart Glasses.
Regarding assistance levels in the driver assistance system, three levels are defined, i.e., warning, attention calling, and information presenting (see, e.g., Hiroshi Fujimoto, “2-1 The Vehicle-to-vehicle-communications for Driving Support System in the ASV-4 Project (2. Application Examples, <Short Special Topic> Vehicle and Information Communication Technology)”, Journal of IEIEC, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers (IEIEC), Aug. 1, 2012, Vol. 95, No. 8, p. 690-695). At the warning level, it is expected to enable the driver to make a response with quick behavior by predicting a possibility of an accident from detected information, and prompting a driver to immediately take an appropriate action or operation, thus. At the attention calling level, it is expected to enable the driver to make a response with rather quick behavior by calling driver's attention at particular timing, at a particular place, or when a particular operation or a particular situation is generated by a driver. At the information presenting level, it is expected to enable the driver to make a response with an action in an ordinary driving mode by presenting objective information for safety driving to a driver.
In a typical ADAS application such as FCW or PCW, another vehicle or a pedestrian which or who may directly collide against a vehicle of the relevant driver is detected to call driver's attention or to issue a warning.
On the other hand, from the viewpoint of realizing safety driving, the necessity of training an ability of predicting a risk or an ability of avoiding an accident is discussed. The training includes, for example, risk prediction training, accident avoidance training, and risk anticipation training. The risk prediction is to estimate a motion of a pedestrian, e.g., such a motion of a pedestrian as jumping into the front of a vehicle from a dead corner at an intersection with poor visibility or from between adjacent vehicles in a traffic jam in an opposing lane. The accident avoidance is to reduce a vehicle speed and to travel at a crawl. Here, the system is unable to detect a pedestrian who is not actually present. Therefore, a possibility that a pedestrian may jump into the front of a vehicle is estimated by detecting static traveling environments, such as buildings, etc., which make visibility in the intersection poor, at corners of an intersection, or dynamic obstacles, such as a string of vehicles in a traffic jam across which a pedestrian may go. On that occasion, because there is a possibility that the estimated pedestrian is not present in fact, driver assistance at the attention calling level or the information presenting level described above is appropriate.
Hitherto, a dangerous place display system is known which allows a driver to previously recognize a region or an object (e.g., another vehicle or a pedestrian) in or on which there is a possibility of an accident with respect to a vehicle of the driver (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4228894).